An Eye for an Eye
by Fallen Priestess
Summary: After Hidden, Neferet decides to make Zoey pay for what she did with the mirror... by showing her how it feels. Neferet/Zoey, non-con. Don't like, kindly make use of the back button.


**This is my first attempt at a lemon... So don't be too harsh on me. Learning takes time, effort and some seriously derped out failures, let me know if it is one, but if you do, can you also tell me how to make it better. Concrit is great, but flames will tell me nothing.**

**Warnings: well, ladysex, non-con, that's about it... And an obviously non-canon pairing. Neferet just fascinates me, though. Set in revealed, an eye for an eye, Neferet decides to make Zoey pay for her stunt with the mirror. **

"Y-you're _not_ dead?" The girl asked worriedly, as though she feared me. She should fear me, the wretched little chosen one. Why did Nyx gift such an incompetent child? I'd never seen a chosen one be so… pathetic. I wondered how it was possible one so weak as this had defeated me a week ago, but dismissed it as luck.

I approached her, and she backed up, not wanting to stand so close, stroking that ebony hair out of her eyes. Eyes which still didn't dare meet mine. I was glad she knew I was less than the saint the other fledglings saw me as. I liked her fear; it was more interesting than another blindly reverent fledgling. I took another step towards her, and she looked towards the door, for one of her little friends to save her. No one saved me, so I didn't owe her the same kindness.

"Stark!?" she cried, "Stark, help me!" she looked ready to break down right away, and I hadn't even _begun_.

_Coward. _

"I think it's about time Karma catches up to you," I finally responded, stepping towards her, "I think you need to feel what you made me feel, Zoey," I added, hoping she would panic, the chase always was the most enjoyable part. If nothing else, I would know how much she'd discovered in that damned mirror by how terrified she was. _Always a twisted one_, murmured the Bull, speaking in my thoughts.

"If you could feel," Zoey muttered, obviously not intending for me to hear. I smirked, stepping closer, until I had her cornered against the wall. Maybe this one did have a little courage left in her. It was about time she showed some.

"Pardon?" I asked, the tone of my voice sounding innocuous enough, were it not for the undercurrent of menace. I was daring her to repeat it, testing her little bravery. _I aim to please, my lord, _I responded to the bull. I thought about the reversal my actions would cause, by the time I was done, Zoey was going to be seeing me not only in that cursed mirror, but in her dreams.

"I said that you wouldn't get away with this," Zoey lied. I knew she'd back down. She was a child, but she knew instinctively not to bite off more than she could chew with me. Not that it could save her now. He warrior couldn't get to her, not at this time of day. Until the sun set, I had Zoey where I wanted her, and she knew it just as well as I did.

I laughed a little and then forced Zoey to look at me, my emerald eyes boring into her terrified hazel eyes, "really?" I demanded, "So, who's going to stop me?" I challenged her again, daring her to think of anyone who would be able to find her in the middle of the day.

Zoey shivered a little under my hands, which still held her pliant little face, keeping her eyes locked on mine, "My friends will notice I'm gone, I've sent the elements to alert them," Zoey said, looking down, away from me. She really wasn't good at lying, because blood rose to her cheeks as she told me, reminding me how long I'd gone without blood.

"Liar," I said smoothly, not changing my tone at all, "You're playing a dangerous game, Darkness is barricading this room," I warned, "no one else needs to be hurt, Zoey. Your friends, Stark, they can all live on. Truly, If you were any more noble than I, you would spare them," I glossed over the fact that since they were against me, they would die anyways. "Truly, you're the monster if you'd sooner bring all of them to their deaths than face me."

"You're the monster," Zoey shook her head free of my grip and made for the door, "I'd never let them die!" she snapped over her shoulder, running for the door of the opulent penthouse. What part of 'barricaded with Darkness' did the foolish child not understand?

_There's that bravery! _I thought, _How I'm going to enjoy crushing that little spark,_ "Ah, ah, ah," I taunted, sealing the door with some of His borrowed power, "You're not going anywhere, little Redbird," I taunted her. She tried to open the door and Darkness lashed out at her, slicing into her delicate little wrist and eliciting a cry from her. A cry that I found peculiarly arousing.

In long, deliberate strides, I crossed the room until I was again, close enough to her that I could smell her perfume. The Darkness still trapping one wrist, I pushed her up against the door, unbuttoning her black blouse with the school emblem on it. She trembled, "what are you doing?" she demanded.

I smirked, "I told you, Zoey, an eye for an eye," I whispered, stroking the hair off her face so I could see the terror in her eyes. She looked like a deer in headlights, utterly terrified, but powerless. This, I decided, was the best way for Zoey to look. I liked seeing the fledgling powerless. Her blouse came off one arm, getting snagged on the Darkness on the other side. I told the Darkness to retract for an instant, so I could slip that off. It obeyed me, leaving Zoey wearing only a tank top and the other half of the uniform: a purple and black plaid skirt, which went to just above her knees.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. I began to work on her tank top, slowly revealing her tanned skin, waiting until I saw those tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Because with your mirror, bitch, you did this to me," I responded, not caring if this was more than I wanted her to know. She wouldn't be in any state to talk about it to her friends once I was done with her. She might never be in that state again. The thought amused me. I moved my hands up to her face, wiping away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. "Cry, little chosen one, cry, your tears motivate me," I whispered, wiping one away with my still-healing finger and licking the salty water off it.

Then, I moved back to her tank top, running my nail down the front of it, seeing her breathing deepen as my nail ran along her flesh, almost close enough to scratch her, but not quite. The shirt fell off her, and goose bumps formed all over her, but she stopped her tears, as though trying to avoid giving me the satisfaction. It was almost sad how hard she was trying to look impassive. Let's see how long until her stone façade cracked. I took a better look, seeing her small but supple looking breasts, still hidden beneath an ebony bra. "Is this the one Loren saw?" I taunted, idly playing with the strap.

Zoey didn't respond, so I changed tactics and slid my hands to her skirt, unzipping it and sliding it down her long legs. She gasped a little as the cold air assailed her senses, but still said nothing. "You're being oddly silent, Zoey," I remarked "not going to fight me?"

The words inspired something I had not counted on in Zoey, with the hand that wasn't ensnared by Darkness, she grabbed her seeing stone, and shouted "Ancient Mirror, Magick Mirror, shades of-" before I seized the stone angrily, ripping the cord from her slender neck. I threw it over to the bed, where it bounced once on the plush mattress before falling flat and quiescent against the red sheets.

Hidden Ace gone, Zoey slumped against the door, tears of fear sliding down her cheeks two at a time now, as sobs wracked her body. I finished the job of stripping her, tweaking one nipple, watching as she tried to pull away. I leaned a little closer to her, letting my warm breath ghost across her skin, before biting her, lightly where my fingers just were, allowing my hands to trail lower. I stopped deliberately short of where she was expecting my hands to travel, having them roam back up and play with her other breast. Looking up at her, I could see tears still streamed out of her partially closed eyes as I switched sides. When I bit the other one, she gasped.

My hand slid down to her core, feeling her arousal. Surprised at the fact that she was aroused, at all, I pulled away. Zoey took a deep breath, looking at me through her teary eyes, shame written all over her face. She was ashamed of the way she reacted to me. Taking advantage of it, I asked, "Do you want me to stop, Zoey?" and as she was about to respond, mercilessly stroked her clit.

Whatever Zoey was going to say was lost as she tilted her head back and cried out. "I can't read your mind anymore, Zoey, I'm afraid you'll have to tell me," I said, stroking her again as she tried to speak. She cried out, trying to stop the sound, still ashamed that her enemy was doing this to her. I Leaned over her, slicing the nail (of the hand that wasn't occupied with her) along just under her collarbone, and drinking the blood that poured from that.

Zoey's flavour was like victory as she frantically rubbed against me, trying to find some sort of release. Her hands snaked under my dress, mimicking my own as the heat of the moment impaired her thought process. She wasn't thinking of this as her and her enemy, she wasn't thinking at all, she just wanted it. Why else would she falling apart in my hands? Finally deciding to let her have it, I thrust two fingers into her, feeling her clench around them and feeling the pleasure I was causing her surging through her blood. Painful seconds after Zoey, I hit my own climax, crying out despite myself, but forcing myself to get up once I knew I could stand, and appear disinterested.

Zoey looked absolutely pathetic, lying spent in front of the door, one wrist still held up by Darkness. Smirking, I called Stark's cellphone, waking him up slightly before sunset, knowing the hour of helplessness he would experience while he couldn't go outside would drive him mad. He picked it up, blearily, "hello?" he asked

"Don't speak, just listen," I cut off any protests, "I have Zoey, and I intend to kill her unless you do exactly as I say," I threatened.

Stark sounded suspicious, "How do I know you have her?" he demanded.

I turned to Zoey, flicking a little Darkness at her vulnerable body. Her scream was doubtlessly heard by the people who lived beneath me, but they were inconsequential, what mattered was that Stark had heard.

"Zoey!" he cried, "what do I have to do?" his voice sounded pleading, even. I debated with myself what to ask for, finally deciding on a few things

"I want you to return my vessel to me," I began, giving him the task that'll be the easiest first.

"Done," Stark responded resolutely. While it was true that he had no grudge against Heath, he didn't trust Aurox, and didn't like how Zoey seemed to forget that Aurox was a different person from Heath.

"And," Neferet trailed off, "I want you to kill part of the circle. I'll let you choose who," she added, knowing that it would be hard enough to for him to kill one of his friends, but it would be even harder for him to choose one.

"Is there anything else that I can do?" Stark pleaded, "I'm not a killer, Neferet, I can't," the pain agonizing over it was causing him was tangible in his voice, just as Neferet had hoped. She laughed at how easy these people were to manipulate, and then flicked another tendril at Zoey, this one joining with the other one.

"Stark!" she screamed, almost sobbing it, "Stark, please help me!"

"Well, Stark," Neferet prompted, knowing that there was no way he could say no now.

"Done," he whispered.

**So, does anyone want a conclusion, or, for that matter, to hazard a guess at whom Stark is going to choose. (and how badly did I screw that up, more importantly)**


End file.
